Sunflower Field
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: When Lucas grew to be uncharacteristically snappy at everyone, Meta Knight decides to investigate what was wrong with his student. Lucas x Meta Knight friendship. WARNING! SPOILERS FOR MOTHER 3 AHOY!


**Title: Sunflower Field**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: When Lucas grew to be uncharacteristically snappy at everyone, Meta Knight decides to investigate what was wrong with his student. Lucas x Meta Knight friendship. WARNING! SPOILERS FOR MOTHER 3 AHOY!**

 **Pairings: Lucas x Meta Knight friendship**

 **WARNINGS: SPOILERS FOR MOTHER 3!**

 **A/N: Yeah, a depressing story D: I've been a little depressed lately, so I decided to write something.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom nor the Mother/Earthbound fandom.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Sunflower Field**

"Hey Lucas! Wanna go play outsi—"

"SHUT UP!"

Meta Knight turned when he heard the second voice lashing out, an eyebrow raised. Lucas snapped at Nana, which made the female Ice Climber run away, crying.

Meta Knight tilted his body, realizing how unusual it was for Lucas to act like this. He remembered how meek and shy the blond boy was. What in the world had happened that suddenly changed his mood?

Lucas' face was red, his jaw clenched and his eyebrows lowered. Upon closer examination, there were tears threatening to fall from the boy's eyes.

Even though he never saw Lucas this way, Meta Knight hated to see his young student like this.

Curious, he walked towards the boy. With his arms crossed, he spoke up. "Are you certain that was called for, Lucas?"

Lucas turned to face his mentor, his expression not even changing. "Yes!" Lucas shouted, which made the knight jump at his lashing out.

"Lucas. You don't have to shout at me," Meta Knight reprimanded.

"Just leave me alone, Meta Knight!" Lucas cried, turning his back on him.

Meta Knight sighed. "Lucas, did your mother ever teach you not to yell at others?"

This angered Lucas. Before Meta Knight knew it, Lucas hit him across the face with his stick. Meta Knight cried out in pain as he flew across the room from the impact.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT!" Lucas shouted louder.

Meta Knight got up, groaning in pain. He rubbed his mask, which was cracked a little. "Lucas—"

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" With that, Lucas ran out of the Smash Mansion, sobbing.

Meta Knight's eyes widened, wondering what in the world had gotten into Lucas.

* * *

Lucas ran through the forest, not stopping until he came across a sunflower field. His pace slowed, and he walked across the field, being careful not to step on any of the sunflowers. Tears stained his face, and he sniffled.

The field was quite vast—not a single speck of green on the ground was seen. The sun's rays shone lightly on the boy's face, and the sky was cloudless.

Lucas sniffed as he stopped in the middle of the field. Thanks to his blond hair, he blended in with the sunflowers quite well. He plucked a sunflower, and he looked over it.

"…Mom…" he whispered as tears streamed down his face. He sat down on the ground, holding the sunflower close. Memories appeared in his head.

His mother was a beautiful young woman, who had always read Lucas bedtime stories and was a shoulder for Lucas to cry on.

He, along with his father and brother, were a happy family…until tragedy struck. His mother was killed, leaving her husband and two children behind.

More tears streamed down his cheeks, and he sobbed, holding the sunflower to his chest.

"Mom…Mom…" he sobbed. "I want you back…"

* * *

"Sir Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight turned to see Ness, a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Ness," Meta Knight greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"Where's Lucas?" Ness asked.

Meta Knight shrugged. "I am not sure."

Ness looked over at Meta Knight's mask, noticing a crack. "Sir? What happened to your mask?"

Meta Knight stared at him. Thoughts of Lucas appeared in his mind. "Lucas. He hit me."

Ness stared at him, his eyes wide. "He hit you? Why?"

"I don't know. He was yelling at Nana, and—"

"Oh…" Ness looked down at his feet, realizing what was going on with his best friend.

"Ness?" Meta Knight asked. "What is wrong with Lucas?"

"Today's the anniversary where his mother was killed," Ness spoke in a quiet voice.

Meta Knight's eyes widened at this. "His mother was killed?"

Ness nodded. "Yes. He always runs to the sunflower field near the forest to grieve over her."

Meta Knight nodded. "I'll go find him."

Ness eyed at him. "But Meta Knight—"

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one, Ness," Meta Knight spoke. "He needs a shoulder to cry on."

Ness said nothing and a few seconds later, he nodded. "All right…"

Meta Knight then flew out of the Mansion.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Meta Knight came across the sunflower field. He glanced around and realized that he couldn't see Lucas anywhere.

"Lucas!" Meta Knight called out.

No response.

Meta Knight walked down the field, calling Lucas' name.

When he heard sobbing, he turned to see Lucas, sitting in the middle of the field. He held a sunflower near his chest, crying his heart out.

He walked towards Lucas, his eyes low from sorrow. "Lucas."

Lucas jumped, and he turned to see his mentor. "Ah! M-Meta Knight…" he gulped.

The knight got closer to Lucas, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you…okay?"

Lucas hesitated before he shook his head. He tightened his grip on the sunflower, sniffling.

"Lucas…" Meta Knight spoke in a quiet voice. "You're…thinking about your mom again, right?"

Lucas nodded, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

Meta Knight took off his mask, revealing his face. His expression was solemn—he had an intense frown on his face, and his lips were drawn into a thin line.

Before Lucas knew it, Meta Knight held him close. "Cry, Lucas," Meta Knight commanded softly. "You need to let it out."

Lucas' eyes were wide before he closed them to sob again, holding the knight close. He buried his face in Meta Knight's shoulder.

Meta Knight said nothing, thinking about all the allies he had met during his battles…and how he lost them. Sighing, he closed his eyes, letting his student cry on his shoulder. A single tear fell down from his eye.

It felt like hours for the two of them, but Meta Knight didn't care; as long as Lucas was smiling again, he would be happy. Eventually, he let Lucas go.

"Feeling better, Lucas?" he asked.

Lucas wiped away stray tears, and he slowly nodded. "Y-yes…thank you Meta Knight. I…" he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm so sorry for hitting you."

Meta Knight shook his head. "It is all right, Lucas. If you ever feel this way again, please," he held Lucas' shoulders with both of his hands. "Tell me. I'll always be your shoulder to cry on."

Lucas smiled slightly, which also made Meta Knight smile.

"Thank you, Meta Knight…" Lucas said in a small voice.

Meta Knight nodded before putting his mask back on. "Let's go back to the Mansion. I'm sure that Ness and the other children are worried."

Lucas nodded, placing the sunflower he held back down on the ground.

The two walked back to the Smash Mansion, saying nothing as they left the plucked sunflower behind.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
